


At the Beach

by bexlafon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gallya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexlafon/pseuds/bexlafon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team decides to hit the beach before their next mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately after the movie. I know they were supposed to go straight to the next mission.....but I wanted them to have some team bonding :)

Waverly left the trio to their stunned silence. Gaby turned to face the boys. Solo looked bemused, as always. Illya’s face was impassive, but he downed the remainder of his whiskey. She, for one, was pleased the new arrangement. High on the positive list was that she wouldn’t be returning to East Berlin. She would have fought tooth and nail if they had tried to put her back. There was also the fact that she wouldn’t be a loner anymore. Even though Illya was a grumpy Russian and Solo a hopeless rogue, they knew her, the real her. She wouldn’t have to pretend anymore or constantly look over her shoulder. She had partners now. Her lips twitched in a half smile. 

“Well, since we’re going to be stuck with each other for a while longer, I say we have some fun,” Solo said with a smirk. Gaby agreed enthusiastically, and Illya looked disgruntled. 

The next day, Solo hauled an amused Gaby and reluctant Illya to the beach. Illya looked distinctly uncomfortable in the plain t-shirt and board shorts Solo had found to fit his large frame. They found a clear spot and set up their gear. Illya was busy making sure his towel was level and didn’t notice when Gaby took off her cover dress, revealing her red bikini. Solo whistled in appreciation. Illya glanced over his shoulder then did a double take. His gaze swept over her exposed form as he slowly stood. He looked as though he had swallowed his tongue. 

“You alright, Peril?” Solo asked in amusement. Illya jerked his gaze to the American.

“I am fine,” he muttered, turning away. Gaby could have sworn the tips of his ears were turning pink. She glanced at Solo who winked. 

“Whatever you say, Peril,” he said smoothly. A couple of kids raced by, kicking a ball. Somehow, Solo managed to snag the ball and roll it towards Gaby as she began walking. Her feet tangled, and she began falling forward, straight into Illya. The spy’s reflexes were lightning, and he caught her against his chest. Her hands clutched his shoulders while his arms wrapped around her protectively. They stared at each other for a long moment before Illya suddenly came to his senses and gently setting her away. Muttering in Russian, he glared at Napoleon who grinned unrepentantly. 

“Well, boys, I’m going swimming,” Gaby called over her shoulder. They watched her walk to the water’s edge. Illya was about to sit on his towel and read the book he had brought along when he became aware of all the half-dressed men staring after Gaby. His hands clenched in time with his jaw. He leapt up and yanked off his shirt which he threw on Solo’s lounging form. On his route to the water, he glared at every man in his way that then scrambled to get out of the angry giant’s path. Gaby was knee deep when he reached her. He turned to face the beach and crossed his arms, glowering. The previously interested men became very intent on their own companions, the sand, anything other than the beautiful woman with the menacing guard. 

Illya felt a hand on his arm. Gaby was tugging him around and into deeper water. He followed, of course. He would follow her anywhere. His face softened and he relaxed, enjoying her presence. She was soon up to her chin in the water, grinning up at him and chattering about the local fish. 

“And I heard a fisherman talking about this one that—” Gaby was cut off mid-sentence as a current caught her off balance and tugged her under. She was an experienced swimmer and didn’t panic, but before she could right herself, two large hands gripped her waist and hauled her up. 

“Gaby!” She shook the hair out of her face to see Illya’s concerned face. He was holding her at eye level.

“What?” she asked casually as if nothing had happened. He pulled her closer to frown in her face. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. She gripped his shoulders. They were quite close, and Gaby’s gaze was drawn to his lips. 

“Yes, I’m okay,” she assured him. “Illya, can I tell you something?” He nodded. She leaned closer as if to confide something. At the last moment, she turned her head to press her lips to his. He jerked in surprise but didn’t pull away. After a second’s hesitation, he pulled her even closer until their bodies were pressed together. Gaby felt a little silly with her legs dangling in the water, so she wrapped them around Illya’s waist. All the pent up frustration of the past week was poured into this kiss. Gaby nipped his bottom lip and pulled back to look at him. His eyes slowly opened, searing her with their heat. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, and he leaned into the caress. 

Illya started walking them back to shore, Gaby still wrapped around him. He let her down when the water was tickling his ankles. She kept a hold of his hand as they made their way to their spot. Solo appeared to be napping, with sunglasses shading his face. Gaby and Illya sat nearby. 

“Took you long enough,” Solo said. Not napping after all.


End file.
